The Oncoming Storm
by The Browncoat
Summary: Children in District 12 grew up with legends of The Oncoming Storm, and prayed that one day he might come to their aid against the capitol. What if, during Rue's funeral, a Blue Box materialised behind Katniss, and out stepped the Last of the Time Lords? No pairing.


Because I just watched the Hunger Games movie, and I've been re-watching the first series of Doctor Who recently, and I thought... what if the TARDIS showed up here?

_A Doctor Who / Hunger Games Crossover_

_Children in District 12 grew up with legends of The Oncoming Storm, and prayed that one day he might come to their aid against the tyrannical capitol. What if, during Rue's funeral, a Blue Box materialised behind Katniss, and out stepped the Last of the Time Lords?_

Possible one-shot. Maybe multi-chaptered.

_**The Oncoming Storm**_

The burial of Rue was interrupted by a low, wheezing sound. Katniss leapt to her feet, glancing around, no longer crying – although her eyes were red. Rue had died, but... there was a new terror, one that she hadn't experienced before. One that...

No, this was no new terror, but that didn't stop Katniss from crying as the unfamiliar, yet familiar, blue box materialised in front of the body. _'It seems legends truly can be real,' _she thought, wiping her hair out of her face and raising her bow at the box that carried the Oncoming Storm, just in case this was some cruel trick by the gamemakers. But then, he was just a local legend, wasn't he? Familiar in District 12 and District 12 alone?

Once the box had fully materialised and the groaning sound stopped, Katniss watched the door open, and a man, wearing a dark suit, who looked older than the girl on fire, stepped out, unarmed, and glanced at her. "Oh. Never had a bow pointed at me before. That's new. What's your name?"

"Katniss," she replied. "So you are real?"

"Last time I checked, yup. I take it you know who I am, as well?"

"The Blue Box kind of gives it away," she replied. "You're him, aren't you? The Oncoming Storm?"

The Oncoming Storm stopped in his tracks, and looked up at Katniss Everdeen. "What did you just call me?"

"The-"

"I know. Where did you hear that name from? You aren't a Dalek, so _where_? Tell me. Now. And point that bow away before you hurt someone."

"I know how to use it," retorted Katniss, beginning to have her faith in The Oncoming Storm shattered by simply how he talked. "And what's a Dalek?"

"Doesn't matter," the man replied. "And In future, my name's The Doctor. Not The Oncoming Storm. _Katniss._"

"If you are the _Oncoming Storm, _why do you look human? Legends say that you're alien. They're false aren't they? Aliens don't exist," disagreed Katniss.

"Nope, the legends are right," disagreed _The Doctor_. "I am an alien. Time Lord. Last of 'em."

Katniss didn't know what she would do if she was the last of the humans, and thought a tad of sympathy for the legend that was standing there in front of her. "And, as to your first question," he added, "Time Lords came first. You look Time Lord. Now, put that bow away."

Katniss finally relented, lowering the bow. "What now? Do you know where you are?"

"I know I'm on Earth, and in a forest, but apart from that... not a clue. Where... what happened?" The Doctor's face dropped as he noticed Rue's corpse lying there behind Katniss. She turned towards her, and asked, "Who did this? _Who let this child die_?"

Katniss glanced at him, from her position that was crouching next to Rue's body. "_The _Doctor. Do you know anything about The Hunger Games?"

His face fell even further. "Oh. Out of all the places. I was going to go to Space Florida to pick Rose up, but temporal shift in the TARDIS let me here. I've been trying to avoid this, for so long. But... The Hunger Games. You're in them. I'm in them."

"Right now, yes. I don't know why the gamemakers haven't noticed you yet. They should have by now, as you're not part of the twenty four children," Katniss offered.

The Doctor looked up at Katniss, and they held eye contact for a second. Then he said, "Because they know. They know who I am. District Twelve is not the only District to have heard of the Oncoming Storm. And they're about to find out why some people call me that."

"What are you going to do?" Katniss asked, still keeping a watch on the surroundings; bow still in hand in case anybody struck. "You've got no weapons, not unless you have some in there-"

"I never carry guns," reasoned The Doctor. "No weapons. The Hunger Games has been going on for too long. It ends. Tonight."

He produced a silver, alien artefact and held it high into the arena, and pressed a button, and everything began to explode. Everything that was Artificial failed to work, casting off sparks as the technology that powered The Hunger Games began to die, one-by-one, the arena changing – as darkness began to cover the Last of the Time Lords and the Girl on Fire. "There. That ought to have got their attention."

Suddenly, there was a loud sound above them, which proved the Doctor's theory. A large ship, silver in design, hovered over the top of the clearing, causing wind to which around the duo. The Doctor glanced at Katniss as it lowered, and as it did so, several gun turrets began to fixate on their position. The Doctor held up his hands in surrender, and gestured for Katniss to do the same. She obeyed reluctantly, and the turrets did not open fire. A voice spoke, through a megaphone. "You. Intruder. State your name, rank and intention."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, as Katniss said. "Evidently, some don't know you."

"And evidently, some people are stupid. I've just destroyed The Hunger Games. What do you think my intention is?," he said, turning to face the hovering, armed ship. But my name is The Doctor. I have no rank, but I have a title which I believe your masters will have heard of. _The Oncoming Storm. _And my intention was initially to get the TARDIS back to Space Florida, but now... I'm going to topple a government. Coming, Katniss?"

"Doesn't look as if I have much of a choice," she replied, glancing at the man who claimed he was going to save them all.

"Good girl," the Doctor replied, before addressing the ship again. "Alright then. Go on. _Take me to your leader_."


End file.
